mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Octavia Melody (EG)
Octavia Melody's human counterpart appear in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is a student at Canterlot High School. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Octavia first appears in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. During the Battle of the Bands, she is pitted against the Rainbooms, but she is eliminated. She also has one speaking line in the film, after Sunset Shimmer disrupts Rainbow Dash's singing in front of the students. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Octavia appears in the audience during the Friendship Games pep rally. In a majority of her scenes, she is seen talking to Trixie. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''Legend of Everfree, Octavia makes multiple background appearances as one of the Camp Everfree campers. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Octavia appears having lunch in a diner with Sandalwood. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Octavia briefly appears shopping at the Canterlot Mall. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts The Get the Show on the Road title card background text includes "OTVA MLDY" horizontally flipped. Equestria Girls: Better Together In X Marks the Spot, Octavia briefly appears walking on the pier at the beach. In Aww... Baby Turtles, she briefly appears standing on the beach with DJ Pon-3. In the second season, Octavia appears as a patron at the Sweet Snacks Café and gives a five-star rating on the Screech mobile app after being served by Pinkie Pie in Five Stars. In I'm on a Yacht, Octavia appears dancing by the pool area during a pool party on the Luxe Deluxe cruise ship. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Octavia appears in a yearbook photo. She later makes a background appearance holding a yearbook in front of the school. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Octavia makes cameo appearances ordering a drink from Bulk Biceps at the Canterlot Mall juice bar and later in the audience for the Equestria Land light parade. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Octavia makes a cameo appearance as a passenger aboard the Luxe Deluxe spring break cruise standing by the pool and talking to Lyra as they are being served drinks by a ship employee. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, Octavia appears standing in the security line to the Starswirled Music Festival with DJ Pon-3 on the first day of the festival and in subsequent time loops of the first day. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In the segment "Dashing Through the Mall", Octavia makes a cameo appearance standing in line in front of a pet store at the mall with DJ Pon-3. In the segment "O Come All Ye Squashful", she exchanges holiday cards with DJ Pon-3 while sitting on stairs at the school. Other depictions IDW comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013 comic, Octavia appears as a student of Canterlot High and a member of the jazz club. Chapter books In the novelization of Rainbow Rocks, The Mane Event, Octavia has a line of dialogue in chapter 17 slightly different from her line in the film. Software Octavia is featured in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game V.I.F. as a background character and in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Merchandise An Equestria Girls doll of Octavia Melody, displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair, was released in the Rainbow Rocks toy line with a brushable toy of her pony counterpart. Quotes Gallery References ru:Октавия Мелоди (ДиЭ) Category:Background characters Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians